Una historia olvidada
by Wonkita
Summary: Sin summary


"Una historia olvidada"

Edward tenía ya tiempo con Bella. Viviendo un sentimiento q hace mucho no sentía...o como pensaba el, q nunca había sentido.  
Era una sensación maravillosa y los días q no la veía x ir a satisfacer su sed eran una agonía para el al igual q para ella, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar las noches con el y a llegar juntos a la escuela...  
La gente seguía hablando, pensando en que era una pareja muy dispareja y preguntándose q era lo q había encontrado en ella q en las demás chicas de Forks no.  
Hoy era un día especial pues cumplían su primer año como pareja y pesar de no haber tenido el mejor de los comienzos todos iba de maravilla.

Bella se asomó x la ventana pues no sintió en q momento Edward dejo su cuarto. El se encontraba esperándola fuera de su casa en su brillante volvo y un ramo de flores en las manos.  
Una enorme sonrisa de lado hizo q su día se iluminara. Se arregló lo mas rápido q pudo y bajo corriendo las escalaras con cuidado de no tropezarse.

- Hola papá!!!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Hola Bella...No desayunas???  
-No gracias, tengo prisa...  
-Por que tanta prisa-Asomándose por la ventana- Ah claro...viene por ti??? Y Trae....Flores??? Acaso es una ocasión especial???  
-Cumplimos un año Charlie- Dijo tomando su abrigo y dándole un beso de despedida a Charlie...y Charlie siguió desayunando.

[Afuera]

-Hola amor...Feliz aniversario.  
-Gracias :)...yo creí q para ti no tendría mucha importancia.  
-Cómo puedes creer eso??? Acaso no entiendes q mi vida cambio el día q te conocí???  
-Mmmm...pero al principio parecía q me odiabas.  
-Eso ya lo dejé claro antes Bella...tu sabes q quería y quiero protegerte...  
-Lo se, lo se...nos vamos???

Edward le abrió la puerta del carro. Sin embargo en todo el camino no hablaron mucho. Solo cosas de la escuela y sin importancia. Parecía q los dos tenían un presentimiento....Este no sería un aniversario como el de los demás...En realidad su relación nunca sería como los demás.

Tenían razón, esté día sería diferente pues hoy x primera vez en una año no eran el centro de atención sino que en todos lados se escuchaba el nombre Geneviéve....a Edward ya le dolía la cabeza.

-Geneviéve???-Dijo bella.  
-Si...es la chica nueva, muy guapa. No es de aquí, viene de Francia-Dijo Eric cuando la saludo en el pasillo.  
-Pues la verdad no le he tomado mucha importancia pero si me daba curiosidad porque lo oigo en todas partes.  
-Pues vete acostumbrando Bella, porque ya no eres el centro de atención.  
-Gracias a Dios...Io vivo para ser invisible.  
-Jajaja con un novio como Edward créeme q tu propósito parecía el de destacar.  
-Que gracioso Eric...en fin deja ya me voy. Tengo clase de matemáticas.

Ya en el almuerzo....Geneviéve seguía siendo el centro de atención y no es q Bella le importara pero para ella era darle demasiada importancia a algo.

-Aaah ya me cansé de escuchar ese nombre...X alguna extraña razón me parece detestable .Como si tuviera alguna razón para que, sin conocerla, me caiga mal- Le dijo Bella a Alice pues los demás estaba eligiendo su comida para "comer"  
-No tienes x q preocuparte....Edward te quiere a ti además tu bien sabes q todas las relaciones tienen sus altas y bajas. Esto solo es algo mas x lo q tienen q pasar.  
-Alice....yo estaba hablando de q no me caía bien, no de mi relación con Edward. Eso q tiene q ver???  
-Nada, solo q recordé que vi lo de la maña. Bella tienes q comprender q para Edward todavía no resulta fácil el no querer protegerte y que le dijeras q creías q un aniversario para el no significaba nada [Edward esta vez no metí la pata pero tengo q hablar contigo de Geneviéve]  
-[Esta bien Alice, hablamos en la casa]

Al parecer todo pareció de lo mas normal pero Geneviéve seguía sin aparecer...Por que Tanto misterio???

-Y bien Alice...Q es eso tan importante q tienes q decirme?  
-Edward, bien sabes q Geneviéve no es un nombre muy común, mas bien es pasado de moda, como el tuyo y q nosotros o mas bien tu conoces muy bien a alguien con ese nombre.  
-Tu crees q sea???  
-No, no creo, ES....sería demasiada casualidad alguien con el mismo nombre y del mismo lugar. Sin duda, es ella. Aquella Geneviéve de la q creíste enamorarte cuando recién legué. Io la vi hace una semana pero no quise decírtelo x si cambiaba de planes. Parece ser q en un paseo x Italia se enteró de tu relación con Bella y quiere saber porque te enamoraste de una humana y no de ella???  
- Creo q esto va a ser malo para Bella. Geneviéve no es de las q se rinde fácilmente.

Bella se encontraba en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse pues Edward la levaría al cine a ver la película q ella moría x ver.  
De repente se sintió un aire helado en el cuarto, ya no se encontraba sola...

-Con q tu eres Bella?- Dijo una mujer muy alta, delgada, cabello rubio y piel tan pálida como la de Edward. Era de una belleza incomparable, si acaso comparable con los Cullen así q solo podría ser una cosa.  
-Quien eres y q quieres??? Quien te mandó???  
-Nadie necesita mandarme yo voy a donde kiero x mi propia cuenta....Mmmm- murmuró tomando el rostro de Bella con su mano- la verdad no eres fea pero yo no se q es lo q vio Edward en ti....pudo haber sido tu olor, en verdad hueles muy bien- acercando su nariz a ella- pero yo no vine aquí para saciar mi sed, tienes suerte de q también sea vegetariana.  
-De dónde conoces a Edward???!!!  
-Tranquila, no te asustes. Se podría decir q soy una vieja amiga.  
-Déjala en paz Geneviéve, tú no vienes con ella. Venías a hablar conmigo no???  
-Ha, Edward tan galante como siempre. No haz cambiado nada excepto tu trato hacía mi, parece q ya no me amas y en verdad la amas a ella.  
-Ya no la amas??? Q quieres decir?  
-No le haz contado nada verdad???  
-Ella no tiene porque saber de ti porque no nunca te tomé la menor importancia.  
-Ah no??? Yo creí q mas bien te tenía a mis pies y q harías lo q yo te dijera. Pero veo q si haz cambiado, me equivoqué. El amor te vuelve muy vulnerable.

Bella no entendía lo nada de lo q pasaba pues esa conversación ya se había vuelto de 2.

Parecía q se habían olvidado de q ella estaba ahí.

-Ya basta, mi cuarto no está hecho para 3 personas. Tu no cabes aquí Geneviéve.  
-No será q mas bien tienes miedo de q Edward me prefiera a mi???  
-CALLA YA!!!....Lo nuestro no fue y no significa nada. Vete de aquí, déjanos en paz.  
-ESO KIERE DECIR Q SI FUERON ALGO???!!!

Edward ya se encontraba entre la espada en la pared. No quería herir a Bella y menos hoy q era su aniversario.

-Si, fuimos algo pero lo q sentí x ella no se compara con lo q siento x ti, con lo q hemos vivido. Bella contigo puedo afirmar q el amor existe.  
-Y lo q pasó con ella???  
-Lo q pasó-dijo Geneviéve- es q fuimos novios, el me entregó todo su tiempo, no había día q no estuviéramos juntos. La gente siempre nos miraba y nos envidiaba. Hablaban de nosotros como si fuéramos la sensación del momento. Sin duda lo éramos.  
-En verdad le entregué todo y como dice ella la gente hablaba pero tambien empecé a escuchar pensamientos q no me gustaban. Todos decían q yo era un tonto, q no se daba cuenta de q Geneviéve me estaba engañando.  
-Y era cierto?- Preguntó Bella pues quería escuchar para saber mas del pasado de Edward-y si era cierto...porque no te diste cuenta si puedes leer la mente?  
-Io no lo quería creer y no sabía nada porque ella nunca pensaba en eso pero un día, cuando fui a verla a su casa escuche los pensamientos de alguien más junto con los de ella. Pensamientos q me hirieron y q hicieron q me diera cuenta del engaño. Y ya no volvía buscarla, me fui.

-Así q así fue como me descubriste??? Veo q no fui cuidadosa. Y lamento no haberlo sido. Fuiste un gran partido y por una tontería te dejé ir. Pero veo q en tu corazón ya no hay lugar para mi. Io solo vine porque quería ver si los rumores de Italia eran ciertos y veo q lo son. Ni si quiera logré ver en tus ojos lo q veo ahora cuando la ves a ella. En verdad la amas como no me amaste a mí.  
-Tu fuiste la culpable, tu y solo tu pero sabes??? Te doy las gracias porque si lo nuestro hubiera seguido no estaría hoy con Bella.  
-Me marcho y q sean felices. Io ya no tengo nada q hacer aquí.  
-Gracias- dijeron Edward y Bella.

Geneviéve salió por donde entró y se fue de Forks. Sin duda la gente hablaría x su estancia fugaz pero al menos el amor de Bella y Edward se había reafirmado.

-Alice lo sabía verdad???-dijo bella.  
-Por q lo dices???  
-Pues porque hoy me dijo algo muy cierto: el amor tiene altas y bajas. Debes aprender a vivir con eso para crecer juntos- y Bella besó a Edward- Feliz aniversario amor. Mi vida tambien cambió el día q te conocí.  
- Vámonos al cine amor q si no se nos va a hacer mas tarde y Charlie se va enojar si te traigo muy tarde.  
-Vámonos.

Y así es como pasó. Muchas veces piensas q tu pasado se va a quedar atrás porque no quieres recordarlo pero nunca podrá existir una historia olvidada.

^Fin^


End file.
